The First Step
by MistressofKats
Summary: What's the first step to going on a date? Asking the person out, of course! A short Holix fic.


Author's notes:

This is a graduation present for my friend Alley Cat Wolf 15. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did.

* * *

Want him to kill a person? Sure. Ask him to risk his life taking care of a reckless teenager? Alright. But tell him to ask a woman on a date and he will be unable to do it.

"Come on, Six. Man up already," Rex whines in the man's doorway, "we all know you like her." Six does not look up from sharpening his swords. "No," he firmly states. "If you don't ask her out, I will." A smile grows on Rex's face at the thought of dating the good doctor. "She'll deny you without a second thought," his caretaker informs him as he holds up a sharpened sword. "I'll do it for you then," the teenager pouts. Six places down his sword and turns to Rex. "If I wanted to go on a…" he struggles with the word, "Date. I wouldn't send you to ask." Rex looks at the floor for a second, then back to Six. "Who would you send, then? I can get them!" he offers.

The green ninja stands up with a sigh. He pushes past the youngster, "Hey! Six! Where you going?" Rex calls after him as he makes his way down the hall. Six, though, does not reply.

Doctor Holiday bustles around the lab, preparing for a new experiment. Her jaw is set with focused determination as she eyed up an EVO in a cage. "Now, why did your nanites activate?" she grumbles under her breath. This question still bothers the science-loving, woman. She is just about to inject something into the EVO when the lab doors slide open.

Six saunters into the room, and looks at the EVO, slight dislike on his face. The EVO looks back and he swears it holds the same expression. "Agent Six, what brings you here?" Holiday inquires. The EVO lets out a roar as a needle is stuck into its body. After a few seconds, the doctor appears from behind the cage. "I have something I want to ask you," Six replies as he watches her cross the room and fiddle with some test tubes and chemicals.

Watching her, though, makes Six realize what he is trying to do… Ask her on a date. His stomach does flips as his nerves catch up to him. Is he really going to do it? What words are suppose to come out of his mouth? What happens if she says yes? He doesn't even have a plan! Six's being filled with panic at the thought of how the date will go. Dammit! Why are women confusing?

"What's your question?" Holiday asks. She has turned from her table to the green-clad ninja. He snaps out of his thought process and stares at her. Her beautiful face beaming with curiosity and intellect. Black hair pulled up in a bun. Arms crossed over her chest. Curves covered by a lab coat. Six can feel his heart racing in his chest as he tries to stay composed. "Would you like me to get Rex to deactivate the EVO?" he questions, taking his eyes off of her. He panicked. Holiday glances at the EVO and back at Six. "Sure. this is the last test I have to run," she explains with a slight smile.

Six left without another word. He travels across Providence and stops in front of Rex's room. With a sigh, he knocks on the door. Voices sound from inside and a few seconds later, Bobo answers. "So, how'd it go?" he slyly inquires. Rex doesn't bother looking up from his video game. "Did you get shot down?" he throws out. "She needs you," Six informs the teenager. He pauses his game and glares up. "You didn't even ask!" he exclaims in disbelief. When the ninja does not reply, Rex gets up and pushes past him.

The ninja turns and walks in the other direction. Towards the training room. Refining his skills should take his mind off of Rebecca. He takes a deep breath and enters the room. Pulling his swords out, Six centers himself and springs into action, practicing his sneaking, slicing, and speed. This occupies him for quite sometime.

It is almost night when Six heard footsteps approaching. "Hey, Six. Are you going to train all night? It's time for some grub. Bobo ordered a pizza," Rex's voice penetrates the room. Six drops down from the ceiling, landing right in front of an unfazed Rex. "You should practice some more. It'll keep you sharp," he points out. "Whatever," the teenager blows him off. Six shakes his head as Rex struts away.

He puts away his swords and begins his way to dinner. He doesn't make it far, though, when the good doctor appears. She walks up to Six. "I thought I would find you here. We need to talk," she tells him. He blinks behind his sunglasses. "About?" he inquires. "Earlier," Holiday replies. "Found something new?" The ninja does not understand what she is talking about. "No, same results as last time," she huffs. "Did Rex get into trouble?" Did he mention anything? "HE cured the EVO and left, mumbling about video games and pizza," she answers.

The more the conversation carries on, the more confused Six becomes. They begin to walk down the hall. "What do we need to talk about then?" He gives up trying to figure out what she is thinking. "You wanted to ask me a question and I know it wasn't about Rex," Holiday informs him with a smile, "We've worked together for six years. I know you a bit better than you think." Six opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, not knowing what to say.

Instead, he puts his hands in his pockets and wears a mask of complete calmness. Holiday glances at him with the same focused determination from before. They walk in silence for a bit. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Holiday breaks the silence. She stops him in front of the mess hall. Six's eyebrow rises above his sunglasses. "We can go for dinner, say, Friday?" the doctor suggests. The ninja smiles slightly. "And miss meatloaf night with Rex?" he comments. Holiday smiles. "So, pick me up at seven?" she replies. "I can do that," Six agrees. "I'm looking forward to it," Holiday tells him before placing a small kiss on his cheek and leaving. Six touches his cheek, stunned. "So am I."


End file.
